Sometimes you just have to be early
by OtakuKyle
Summary: Alfred comes over to Matthews house a bit early and stumbles upon an unforeseen event. Nations used (America, Canada, etc.) RusCanAme (Russia and Canada x America)


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

Authors note: This is pure smut with a Polyamorous relationship ending in the end. RusCanAme with Russia and Canada both topping America. This may just be a oneshot but if you want, I can add more relationship type scenarios and more smutty encounters.

Chapter one

Alfred's eyes widen as he took in the sight that had befallen onto him. There in his brothers bed was a completely naked Russian man and a completely naked Canadian. Needless to say, the Canadian was, in fact, his twin brother. Purple and violet eyes gazed up to meet blue ones before also going wide.

"Al… I-I didn't know you'd be here so early…" His brother called out. To be completely honest, He always thought Ivan hated Matthew because he would sit on him during meetings. America's mind went to dirty thoughts; imaging what exactly they did when others couldn't see. Matthew was laid ontop of the other, his slender body dipping into the others muscular physic perfectly and to Alfred's relief it also hid their personal parts. The room was dark and clothes littered the hard wood floor. The only light that shined in was the dim but subtle rays of the moon outside the window and the hallway light that came through the door way.

"Um…" America said while looking away. He could feel a familiar warmth spread across his cheeks. "Yeah, I was going to McDonald's to get a coke and thought, 'Hey I have nothing else better to do' so I just came here." He said while playing with the hem of his t-shirt that had the superman logo on it.

Matthew sat up and pulled the covers over himself and the silent Russian underneath him. "I'm sorry but… Could you leave us for a bit to get dressed…? Or you could join in." He said the last part as an obvious joke but Alfred didn't take it that way.

"What?!" Al squeaked causing his brother to roll his eyes. "I mean… I dunno…"

This statement cause both the Russian and Canadian to look at him with wide eyes yet again.

"You do know it's me?" Russia asked with a raised eyebrow as he said his first words through the entire embarrassing situation. Alfred gave a soft glare at him while crossing his arms.

"Yes, I'm not an idiot dude. I just never done anything like a three-way before is all." He said while chewing the inside of his cheek. "Like, it looks pretty good in porn but I wanna see if it really is or not." He said in a matter of fact voice causing the Russian to get back under the covers to hide his face.

"So who usually top between you two?" Alfred asked curiously as well as crossing a type of boundary.

"W-We switch…" Canada said with a timid voice that made America laugh. "Really? I thought he'd be all macho and take control to be honest." He said while moving from his spot to get a better look at the two.

"So whatcha say? Wanna try it?" Al asked with a childlike vocabulary. Matthew shrugged sitting back up and looking at Ivan with a small smile.

"I'm kind of up for it, you?" He asked and got a nod in response. The Russian moved and stood up on the ground showing all his glory to the other which gapped.

"Dude, what the hell?" Alfred said in a question like tone, seeing the other for the first time without clothes really was a stepping stone. What freaked him out though was how the other was completely erect but because of the size of it, it hung slightly. Ivan's face was almost completely red as he considered to sit back down on the bed.

"I thought this was what you wanted." He said with a pout as he looked at the American up and down. He couldn't deny that the other was beautiful but his tact was always a bit off. Alfred just nodded as he walked over and on his knees to get to eye level.

"Can I… Touch it?" America asked with his face tilted upward to look at the other straight in the eyes. Ivan could feel his penis twitch at the action and nodded.

"Yes…" He said and bit his lip as the blonde took his member in his hand to give it short strokes.

"It feels so warm and a little wet… I can feel your heartbeat~" Alfred commented as he continued his actions.

On the bed the other blonde watched the show and loved the fact that in times like these no one really noticed him. He was masturbating at the live scene and groaned as he quacked his own pace along with his brothers.

"Al… Try putting it in your mouth." Matthew finally breathed out, fantasizing that it was him Alfred was jerking off. He got a large smile in response and did as the other said; sucking on the head to get use to the size. A low moan escaped Ivan's lips before his hips tried to snap forward into the warm wet heat that radiated on his member.

"Faster… Please…" Ivan moaned out as he took hold of Alfred's golden locks to unconsciously push him down. America tried taking as much as he could but since he hadn't been with a lot of guys he wasn't use to giving a blow job. He used his hand to touch the placing he couldn't reach and to try to make the other cum since his own member wanted to have attention.

Canada on the other hand stood up finally and came up from behind his twin to sit on his knees. "Let's get these clothes off you~" He said lustfully. The others hands went under the Americans shirt to play with his nipples that hardened under them and his mouth attacking Al neck. Matthew could feel Alfred vibration's the radiated onto the Russians member as he moaned. He never saw his brother in a sexual way but now that the image was literally in front of him, he was starting to get drunk from it.

"You look so hot…" He murmured in Alfred's neck making a shiver go down the others spine. Alfred could taste Ivan's precum slide down his throat and Matthews hands going south to his vital regions. His mind went blank as Matthew took hold of his cock. He could tell Ivan was close from the Russians shallow breaths and him repeating a slur of Russian curses that escaped his lips.

As He was thrusting up to meet Canada's hand a stream of hot liquid shot down his throat making him pull off to cough. He could feel some fall in his hair and face as he tried to catch his breath. He should've told Ivan to warn him when he was about to cum but all of this happened in a blur.

Alfred moved his head to kiss Matthew in an opened mouth kiss that was to messy to be passionate. Their tongues slid across each other's in unison to taste the Russians essence that was still left in America's mouth. He felt his hips being brought upward and turned his head to look at the Russian questionably. Ivan had a small blush across his face with a small smile. "Your pants are still on…" He said quietly before unbuttoning the blue jeans that the other wore. Alfred made a small note in his head that he should never wear skinny jeans when visiting Matthew. And to speak of the devil the other turned him to kiss him more deeply on the ground, causing Alfred to have to sit up on his hands and knees making Ivan's actions of taking off his pants a bit more uncomfortable. He finally got to get a good look at his twins' penis and mentally gasped as he was almost as big as the Russian.

"Matty, where did we put the l-lube?" Ivan asked in a small voice making Alfred freeze.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… What do you mean lube? You do mean for yourself right?" America asked causing the other two to chuckle.

"Al… You have bottomed before, right?" Alfred felt all his machoness fade away when Canada asked that.

"Of course I have but… I just thought that I'd top one of you and then they top the other." Al said in thought making the others think also.

"Well we could do that but… Let's do this~ Ivan you stretch him nice and good we both enter him hm? Cause all I can think about is being inside you right now…" Matthew said seductively in Alfred's ear before kissing Al. Ivan still didn't know where to look for the lube so after a bit of fiddling around he found it hidden in the bed. Alfred still had his shirt and socks on so Canada casually finished undressing him while giving small pepper kisses all over his body.

"Matthew… F-fuck…" He moaned as that said person was sucking on one of his sensitive nipples as he heard an audible 'pop' from behind him as the Russian opened up the bottle and pouring some on his hands to warm up. Matts hand went down to pump Alfred's cock before Ivan massaged his thumb against Americas opening. With a bit more force he was able to push it inside the other and make him jump a bit with a sigh. Al tried to make himself relax and moaned as Matthew ran his hand against the head of his penis to make a bit of his own precum bead out. It stayed like that with Ivan cautiously adding more fingers and Matthew trying to take his mind off of it with his hand. When Ivan purposely attacked his prostate is when he knew he wanted them. He felt dirty and a need surged through his veins.

"P-Please… I'm ready." Alfred moaned and shifted to rub his lower half on Ivan's member. He didn't necessary mean to but he didn't mind. He wanted this now more than anything. Ivan shuttered at the sight of a very submissive America and quickly thrust shallow inside causing the others breath to hitch. Since it wasn't his first time it didn't hurt as bad and he knew what to expect but the Russian still froze to let him get use to his size. Ivan lifted him up so that the Canadian could see all of the American and so that he could also enter him with ease. And that's exactly what Matthew crawled forward to do. Alfred's body shook and his head was flipped back onto Ivan's shoulder as Canada started to enter him too. He was worried that he would tear and bleed on both of them but when the other was safely inside a low moan filled the air. One of them was pressing up against his prostate and couldn't tell whom since his lower half felt numb but also full.

"Move." He said simply and then it all happened. Both started thrusting inside as if they were dogs and he was in heat. He couldn't help but moan loudly as he felt the pleasure build. He never felt anything like this and was starting to get addicted to it. At the beginning he was worried that it wouldn't feel good but now he wished he had done something like this sooner. After a few minutes the Russian and Canadian fell into a rhythm that kept them inside him instead of falling out. Canada felt a familiar pressure in his stomach tighten and he knew he was going to cum soon so he thrust inside harder and faster while jerking Alfred off to get him close to. Matthew was the first to cum, staying inside as he filled his twin with his hot seed before pulling out to let Ivan finish him up.

Alfred believed that Ivan was going to continue what they were doing in the floor with him upright but he was quickly moved up and pressed against the bed on his back with the Russians weight over towering him. The thrusts became more erratic and quick while he touched himself to relieve some of the pressure. He was the next to cum and the cum stained both his and the Russians chests. He thought Ivan would be last seeing as he had come a while ago and soon enough he also came inside Alfred with a deep groan. When he pulled out also, Alfred felt empty and sat up to let the other cum slide out of him. He was pushed back down onto the bed as his brother got up and cuddled against him.

"We should always do this." Matthew said with a smile while Ivan also agreed and laid on Alfreds other side with a protective arm around his waist.

"It did feel awesome so I wouldn't exactly say no." He said with a small laugh. They all felt exhausted and soon fell asleep after giving small kisses to each other. None of them knew that this chance encounter would lead them all into a relationship.


End file.
